kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouta Kazuraba
, also known as Kota Kazuraba in different publications, is one of the main characters and the main protagonist as well as the titular character of the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Gaim. When he accidentally found the Sengoku Driver and a pair of Lockseeds (Orange and Ichigo), he gained the ability to transform into . But by doing so, he was labeled Test Subject 01 by Ryoma Sengoku. During the events of Neverending Story, he inherits the name of Kamen Rider, naming himself . History Beat Riders Saga Kouta, a young adult was called by Team Gaim's leader, Yuya Sumii, who wants to show him something that can help their team's peril. However, Kouta is unable to find his old friend and is pulled into a mysteirous forest with his former teammate, Mai.. There, Kouta finds a mysterious belt and using it with a freshly ripened Locksed to fight an Inves that targets him and Mai. Quickly, Kouta realizes that the Sengoku Driver is not a toy after his near-death experience with Zangetsu. Trying to find a means to put the belt to its best use, Kouta uses his newfound powers to battle Inves in the Inves Games, earning Kouta the name of "Armored Rider Gaim" as he becomes Team Gaim's official member in Yuya's stead. Kouta appears in the World within the Magic Stone. Summoned by Haruto and assuming the Orange Arms, Gaim helps Kamen Rider Wizard and Haruto against Amadum's minions. Later, he is summoned once more by Haruto, this time, joining forces with all his other titular predecessors and inheriting the name of Kamen Rider Gaim. After this event, the Beat Riders have a dance off in a stadium filled with tons of fans, competing against each other. However, the Nephenthes Inhumanoid attacks, causing Ryugen, Baron, and Gaim to follow it into a Crack. The three are placed in a world called the Sengoku Period World. Kouta and Mitsuzane become Ieyasu's replacement Bujins. With the "death" of Mitsuzane, Kouta finds himself broken, resolving to never fight again. However, he is confronted by Mai and Haruto Soma that to fight also means to protect something you care about. Taking these words to heart, Kouta uses this as his new found inspiration to fight. Freeing Mitsuzane from the Nepenthes Inhumanoid and Bujin Gaim, Kouta teams up with the other Armored Riders, Wizard, and Beast, destroying Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid. In the aftermath, the group returns to Zawame, leaving the Sengoku Period World, and Helheim Forest, resuming their tournament. Eventually, Kouta and Mitsuzane set up a new Inves Games that takes place within the Inves' home called, Helheim Forest. During this event, Kouta and Mitsuzane manage to persuade the other Armored Rider teams to participate as a distraction (unknown to them) so that Kouta can investigate the humans present in the forest and the "White Armored Rider". From the games, Kouta learns that the Armored Riders are guinea pigs for the Yggdrasill Corporation and that the Sengoku Drivers feedback data to Yggdrasill. Learning that Sid has been using Kouta and the other Armored Riders, Kouta tells Sid that he isn't a rat in their maze. Kouta, along with Team Gaim later dance off during their Christmas event with Kouta reminiscing about being an adult and that one doesn't become one because they want to, but rather it just happens. Yggdrasill Saga Kouta finds himself along with his fellow Beat Riders as scapegoats for the rampant Inves attacks as they naturally find their way to Zawame City. Kouta is unable to save those who are injured by these Inves and struggles with killing a human-turned Inves and former rival, Ryoji Hase. Stripped of his Sengoku Driver alongside Kaito, he meets Ryoma Sengoku, the belt's creator. Later in Kouta's cell, Kouta receives the recognition and admiration of DJ Sagara and is granted the Lemon Energy Lockseed and Genesis Core. While combating Yggdrasill's efforts to take back the Prototype Sengoku Driver, Kouta helps restore the Beat Riders' name by assuming his newfound powers, Jimber Arms, and learns the truth of the Helheim Forest and what Yggdrasill has in store for Zawame City. As Kouta wins and steals the Cherry Energy and the Peach Energy Lockseeds, he finds himself clashing with Zangetsu Shin and has a struggle between ideals of what's best for humanity. However, Kouta is ultimately broken once he realizes that his ideals are a contradiction to his actions when he realizes that he gained the Sengoku Driver by ultimately killing a human-turned Inves, Yuya Sumii. Helheim Saga While he is still trying to figure out what to do with the revelation that he killed Yuya, Kouta's spirit is shattered along with the ideals borrowed from both Mai and Haruto. Entrusted by DJ Sagara, Kouta receives the Kachidoki Lockseed along with a new purpose, to destroy the iron rule of the world. Through his newfound purpose, Kouta annihilates an armada of Kurokage Troopers and is able to trade blows with Zangetsu Shin. He ultimately destroys the Scalar Weapons that threaten Zawame City. Aware of the Overlords' existence, Kouta sets out to find them. Confronting the two Overlords, he realizes that they're arrogant and have become disillusioned after centuries of boredom, only seeing the human race as toys. Later, Kouta reveals to Mai the burden he carries, revealing Yggdrasill's secrets to her and the fact that he killed Yuya, endangering her as she puts herself on the frontlines to be with Kouta. In another attempt to seek the Overlords in efforts to stop the invasion of Helheim, Kouta is too late to stop the fight between Deemushu and Baron, allowing Deemushu to leave the battlefield damaged and enraged. Later teaming up with Oren, the two aid Yggdrasill's research camp alongside the Kurokage Troopers and Zangetsu Shin against an enraged Deemushu. Deemushu escapes, but Kouta befriends Takatora, gaining his trust and support, allowing Takatora to see this opportunity as another way to save humanity than going with Project Ark. Kouta finds a job at Drupers with Mai doing his shifts for him as he defends the city. Lured by Mitsuzane into a construction site under the guise of Zangetsu Shin, Kouta is infuriated at Zangetsu's "betrayal" and brutally murders an Inves summoned by Zangetsu Shin. In a later rematch against Zangetsu Shin, he is aided by Baron and Deemushu unexpectedly, causing a free-for-all battle royal to ensue between Baron, Sigurd, Gaim, Zangetsu Shin, and Deemushu. Gaim, Baron, and Deemushu to attack Zangetsu Shin, then later switching targets to Sigurd and so forth to prevent any casualties. The battle ends when Deemushu jumps into a crack leading to Zawame. Other Appearances Kouta appears in the Spring Break special with Ressha Sentai ToQger. Kouta joins forces with the ToQgers and sends Mai off with them so that she will be safe and away from Zawame City. This special serves as the prelude to the Kamen Rider Taisen film. Timeline-wise, this event takes place between after Kouta receives the Kachidoki Lockseed, but before Kouta's first encounter with the Overlords. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Batton-Line to be added Kamen Rider Travelers Record Gaim appears with the rest of the Primary and Secondary Neo Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Gaim is set to appear with Kachidoki Arms as his final form in the new Battride War. Gaku Sano returns to voice his character in the game. Personality Kouta is a cheerful person who concerns himself with helping and protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Armored Rider. This is shown when he rescues the Yggdrasill Corporation scientists from a horde of Elementary Inves despite holding a grudge against them for using the Beat Riders dance crews and their Inves Games as tests and lab rats (this also includes the Armored Riders). Still learning to live as an adult, his world view is very limited and as such, he is very naive and can be oblivious to consequences and the price that comes with having great power. He does not have any interest in battling other Riders, or anyone if he can avoid it for the matter and decides that he and other Riders should use their powers to save humanity. Initially due to his inexperience and naivete, he foolishly and recklessly used the power of Gaim for his own personal gain such as using it for his part-time jobs (and failed spectacularly to boot) and battling at the Inves Games. As such back then, he regarded himself as nothing more than being lucky to have found the Sengoku Driver and saw the whole thing as little more than a game. But after a short encounter with Zangetsu, Kouta felt stressed and traumatized but recovered and realized the price that comes with such power. However, during the course of the series, Kouta undergoes numerous changes, becoming a lot more assertive and serious when it comes to innocent lives being taken. Although his naivete has yet to change, he views himself more than what he was before. Because of this confidence in him, he resolves to become stronger and stronger. When he clashes ideals against Takatora during their second encounter, his resolve and beliefs overpower Takatora, however, Kouta undergoes a breakdown after realizing Yuya died by his hands destroying his beliefs along with him. However, Kouta isn't without dark moments. After defeating Sid in a fit of rage realizing that Yggdrasill intends to cull humanity, he intended to take Sid out after his transformation was canceled if it were not for Ryugen summoning an Inves to save Sid. However, since the realization of Yuya's death, Kouta resolves not to kill and not to have unnecessary bloodshed. This is most evident when he had multiple opportunities to kill Sid when trying to find the Overlords along with killing Yoko Minato after he canceled out her transformation when he was in Kachidoki Arms. In both scenarios, he showed restraint and moved on to more important matters at hand. Along this fact, he tried to cancel the fight between Deemushu and Baron and later the fight between Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) and Lemon Energy Arms Baron (Kaito). Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . With the exception of Suika Arms, all of his Japanese Samurai, Ninja, and Shogun-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors are called . - Standard Arms= Kamen Rider Gaim's standard Arms' ending theme is entitled "E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude)". *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. (231 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. (91 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's default orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . This form debuts in episode 1. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. * : Gaim charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. * : Gaim jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim peforms the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert his Orange Arms' Armor Part into it's fruit form, which can be spun and used as a shield to bounce off an enemy's attack. Appearances: Episodes 1-6, Wizard 52-53, 7-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-25, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Pine= Pine Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. (262 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. (72 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Gaim's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . This form debuts in episode 2. In this form, Gaim becomes a little more powerful than Orange Arms. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decrease. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. ** A variation of this attack is present: Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. ** When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. **Iron Breaker can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron before assaulting the target with multiple slashes from the Musou Saber. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 18 - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. (220 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. (108 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Gaim's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Gaim has less punching power than even Orange Arms. However, like his other forms, his kicking power is unaffected. What he gains in this form is slightly faster running speed and higher max jumping height when compared to Orange Arms. Appearances: Episodes 5, 6, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 11, 16, Kamen Rider Taisen, 26 - Suika= Suika Arms *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. (9 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Gaim's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . This form debuts in episode 7. This form can interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Gaim with the Suika Sojinto for combat. This mode debuts in episode 7. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Gaim's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. This mode debuts in episode 7. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Gaim to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. This mode debuts in episode 11. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the , which is activated via the Squash function on the Sengoku Driver. Gaim first traps the target in a watermelon energy ball, then slashes the "watermelon" all over until it blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. Suika Odama.jpg|Suika Arms Odama Mode Suika Gyro.jpg|Suika Arms Gyro Mode Appearances: Episodes 7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11, Kamen Rider Taisen }} - Banana= Banana Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. (238 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. (85 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Gaim wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 13. This Arms Change gives Gaim more punching power than Orange Arms, though trades that with a slightly lower jumping height. However, his other stats have not been touched, making it a good substitute for Orange Arms. The Banana Lockseed is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron. However, when Gaim tag-teamed with him in an attempt to defeat Kamen Rider Bravo, Baron lends him his Lockseed to assume Banana Arms while Baron himself assumes Mango Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which is activated via the Au Lait function on the Sengoku Driver. Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Appearances: Episode 13 - Jimber Arms= The are upgraded versions of Gaim's Orange Arms that he can access by replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator with the Genesis Driver's Genesis Core and inserting an Energy Lockseed into it. In these forms, Gaim is equipped with the Sonic Arrow and he wears the helmet. Even though all 4 Jimber Arms share the exact same stats, each form has its own enhanced skill. In these forms, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, putting him on par with Yggdrasill's New Generation Riders. He attacks with more strength than even Bravo in Durian Arms, and is nearly as fast as Ichigo Arms. However, his maximum jumping height is slightly lower than the jumping height in Orange Arms due to the cumbersome armor, which incidentally resembles a , a type of haori specifically made for armored samurai to wear. If Gaim suffers an attack which deals heavy damage, he will revert back to Orange Arms. Kamen Rider Gaim's Jimber Arms' ending theme is entitled "Toki no Hana". *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 16. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is strength, allowing Gaim to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is the most suited for close combat among the Jimber Arms, which also makes it the one most used by Gaim. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash': Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of Orange Arms' by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. *Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers **'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. Appearances: Episodes 16-19, 21-22, 27, 29 - Jimber Cherry= Jimber Cherry Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/cherry-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Cherry Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 22. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is speed, allowing Gaim to move at a blinding pace. Because of this, it can be used either to defeat hordes of enemies or as a quick getaway. Appearances: Episodes 22, 24 - Jimber Peach= Jimber Peach Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/peach-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Peach Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 24. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is auditory, allowing Gaim to hear from a great distance. Because of this, it can be used to sense an enemy's location. However, it is unable to handle higher-pitched sound waves. Appearances: Episodes 24-26 - Jimber Melon= Jimber Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Gaim's orange/cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is currently unknown. }} - Super Arms= *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 128 kg. (282 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 21.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 16 m. (52 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. is Gaim's orange-based completely armored Japanese Shogun form, as well as the evolved form of Orange Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . Gaim also wields twin orange sashimono marked with his emblem in black called the , which are attached to his back. This form debuts in episode 23. In this form, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, making him stronger than even Yggdrasill's New Generation Riders. He attacks with more strength than his Jimber Arms. However, his speed and jumping height are visibly affected due to its bulky armor. As a trade-off, this set of Arms sports impressive defensive power, which is enough for him to withstand the firepower of dozens of Dandeliners with no ill effect. The defensive power of this Arms also allows him to withstand the power of two Suika Arms units attempting to crush him. Kachidoki Arms' ending theme is entitled "Raise Up Your Flag". Appearances: Episodes 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24-26 - Kiwami= Kiwami Arms is Gaim's fruit basket-based evolved and true form of Kachidoki Arms, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Kachidoki Lockseed and Kiwami Lockseed via the Senyo/Gunyo Joint replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator, this form allows Gaim to summon and utilize any Arms Weapon, with the exception of the Legend Rider Arms Weapons. }} - Rider Arms= is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. It also appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record, which was released before the movie. Accessed through the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. - 1= 1 Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider 1, exclusive to Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Accessed through the Showa Rider Lockseed channeling the 1 Lockseed, this form allows Gaim to use the powers and abilities of 1. Unlike other Legend Rider Arms, while his helmet is modified to resemble that of the represented Rider, he does not sport armor in the form of 1's chest. Instead, a large 1 face is located on his chest. - Decade= Decade Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider Decade-based armored form. Accessed through the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Gaim Pine Arms Ganbarizing Card. - Double= Double Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider Double-based armored form. Accessed through the Double Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Gaim Ichigo Arms Ganbarizing Card. - OOO= OOO Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider OOO-based armored form. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Medajalibur. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Gaim Ichigo Arms Ganbarizing Card. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider Fourze-based armored form. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Gaim Pine Arms Ganbarizing Card. }} - Fresh Arms= Only exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. is a sparkling version of Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Fresh Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of twin Daidaimarus. - Fresh Pine= Fresh Pine Arms is a sparkling version of Gaim's Pine Arms. Accessed through the Fresh Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of twin Pine Irons. }} }} Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device ** Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: *** Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms *** Senyo/Gunyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms * Musou Saber - Side weapon * Arms Weapons: ** Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms and Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon ** Ichigo Kunai - Gaim Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ** Suika Sojinto - Gaim Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode ** Banaspear - Gaim Banana Arms and Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Sonic Arrow - Gaim's personal weapon in a Jimber Arms and Kiwami Arms ** DJ Gun - Gaim Kachidoki Arms and Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Mango Punisher - Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Budou Ryuhou - Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Donkachi - Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Kagematsu - Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapon ** Duri Noko - Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ** WizarSwordGun - Gaim Wizard Arms' personal weapon * Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles * Sakura Hurricane - Gaim's Rider Machine * Dandeliner - Gaim's second Rider Machine, loses it during the the battle against Bujin Gaim. Receives another one from DJ Sagara. * Tulip Hopper - Gaim's third Rider Machine. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-28 *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings (debut) **Episode 53: Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' Notes Portrayal Kouta Kazuraba is portrayed by , 2011 Junon Super Boy Contest Grand Prix winner. Sano said that he grew up wishing he could be the character from Kamen Rider Kuuga, and now that he will portray Kamen Rider Gaim which he hopes that he will inspire a new generation of boys. As Kamen Rider Gaim, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Behind the scenes *Kouta is the first Primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya who does not make his debut as a cameo appearance in the Summer Movie of his predecessor, instead debuting in the final episodes of that series. *Kouta's name in publications is both Kota and Kouta. As of recent publications, his name is now written as Kouta, while in earlier publications, he was written as Kota. *It's sort of amusing how Kazuraba has a set of Lockseed Arms associated with the strawberry, with the fruit's name in Japanese being "Ichigo". **"Ichigo" can be read as "Number 1" when the "go" kana is given an elongation, the name of the very first Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo. ***Gaim would face off against Kamen Rider 1 in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, and also using the Showa Rider Lockseed to assume an Arms based on him. Thus, Gaim has two Ichigo Arms; "Strawberry Arms" and "1 Arms". Coincidentally, Gaim also assumes the Strawberry Ichigo Arms during the movie. **Splitting the two words "Ichi" and "Go" lead to the numbers "1" and "5", as in 15; Kazuraba is the main Rider of the 15th Kamen Rider Heisei Series since the revival with Kamen Rider Kuuga. **Additionally, the Ichigo Lockseed was first seen in episode 1, while Ichigo Arms made its debut in the episode 5. ***Adding the numbers together also yields its LS number, 06. *As the fifteenth leading Heisei Rider, the Heisei era now equals the Showa era in main Riders, as Kamen Rider J is officially considered the 15th Showa-Era Kamen Rider. Thus, Gaim is also the 30th main Rider overall. *While Suika Arms resembles a Musha Gundam, it's single red optic is more reminiscent of Zeon mobile suits. **In a similar vein, Kachidoki Arms' design resembles a lot like Sengoku Astray Gundam, as they have a similar head and shoulder armor design. *Gaim's Sengoku Jidai motif mirrors , the Samurai who was actually born and raised during the Warring States Period in , Gaim's first Super Hero Time partner. **Before him, there was the Shinkengers, who appeared in the World of Shinkenger in a crossover two-episode arc with Kamen Rider Decade, although their motif was just traditional samurai, not a specific part of Japan's history. *The Ichigo Arms is similar to that of a ninja, making it the first explicit ninja Rider motif since Kamen Rider ZX. *The back of Kouta's Team Gaim jacket has a picture which consists of a samurai that resembles Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. *His suit design is similar to Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O. **Gaim's transformation, along with the other Riders' transformations is similar to the Kamen Rider Den-O series' Riders in that his basic form is briefly glimpsed before the armor forms. *Kouta's first transformation occurs without him saying "Henshin" first, similar to Yusuke Godai when he willingly transformed into Kuuga Growing Form for the first time. *Kouta is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider to reveal his transformation to someone close to him; in this case, his sister. *Kouta's birthday is revealed to be January 30. Like Kaito, he is 20 years old. With a text message placing the first episode as having taken place on its airdate, October 6th 2013, Kouta's birth year would be 1993. **In real life, Kouta's actor, Gaku Sano was born on April 3rd, 1992. *Gaim's Jimber Arms serve the same purpose as Kamen Rider Kuuga's Rising Forms and Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon Styles, as upgrades for the base form. Also, each of the Jimber Arms' abilities and finishers share a visual similarity to a past Rider: **Jimber Lemon Arms' Sonic Volley finisher is visually similar to Kamen Rider Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush and Kamen Rider Decade's Dimension Shoot. ***The start up of Jimber Lemon Arms' Burai Kick is also similar to Kamen Rider Chalice's Spinning Dance. **Jimber Cherry Arms' super speed ability is visually similar to Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form's Start Up and Kamen Rider Kabuto's Clock Up. **Jimber Peach Arms' enhanced hearing ability is visually similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form. *The evolution of Gaim's Super Form (Kachidoki Arms) to Final Form (Kiwami Arms) is similar to Kamen Rider Agito who assumed his Super Form (Burning Form) before evolving it into his Final Form, Shining Form. *Gaim's Kachidoki Arms' battle catchphrase "''Iza, shutsujin!" ''is similar to the battle catchphrase "''Iza, mairu!" '' from '' , ''as both catchprases are references to battlecries used by the ancient Feudal samurai to lead their armies to the battlefield. Legend Rider Lockseeds *In addition to the Wizard Lockseed, the following toyline-exclusive Legend Rider Lockseeds are also styled for Gaim, as well as Kurokage: **1 **2 **Riderman **ZX **Black **Shin **J **Shocker **Kabuto **Den-O ***Den-O Climax Form **Decade **Fourze (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Gaim References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Primary Riders